creepypasta_storyscomfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue's Clues Lost Episode Blue's Suicide
Around March 2003, I was happy. It was spring break for three weeks. My mom, my dad, my older sister and her meathead boyfriend and I went to Tennessee to spend our spring break there. We are going to sleep in a cabin. When we got to the cabin, it looked nice and awesome. My mom and dad slept downstairs next to my older sister and her boyfriend's room. I slept upstairs which has a bathroom next to me which was amazing. My mom and dad went to Burger King to get us something eat. As the food came, I ran upstairs to eat in my room. I was looking for a movie to watch, there were 30 VHS tapes with no cases. I found a VHS that no label on the tape and was writing on the bottom. It said "Blue's Clues" on the tape. I was happy that I found a Blue's Clues VHS tape. Cause Blue's Clues is the best show on Nick Jr. along with The Upside Down Show, Max and Ruby, Lazytown and Dora the Explorer. I pop the VHS into the player, the screen was black for about a minute. The Paramount logo came on, as it came on it played the fanfare which is it was the amazing I ever saw. The Nick Jr. Logo came on and looked crazy. The Nick and the Jr. was looking depressed. The Nick put the Jr.on a noose and the Jr. swinging back and forth for like one minute. And the Nick Jr. Face came on. He looked strange and he talked in a sarcastic voice. "Hi there, Face here. Are you ready to watch Blue's Clues? Great. Let's watch Blue's Clues. Here on Nick Jr." and the episode came on. The episode starts slightly differently: First there was no music playing at all. And the little yellow book do not said Blue's Clues. Instead it said Blue. And there was no one outside. Then the camera zoomed at the door and it opened by itself. There was no one at the living room. There's also no one saying hello. The camera pans to the left and showed Blue sitting on a brown desk. She had a sad look on her face. Steve was passing by. He looked at the camera. "I don't know what's got into Blue." He shrug and went to his room. Blue let out a big sigh and a tear streaming down her face. She gripped and grabbed the pencil and started writing on the paper. She talked like a human instead of her barking. "I can't take this anymore! I loved everyone in this house still. The truth is that I can't play Blue's Clues no more. Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and Paprika: They make good food most of the time. Mailbox's jokes are still funny. And everyone else is always a good friend of mine. And Steve is always fun but nowadays he's dating Miranda. They always go on dates and left me and Magenta behind playing around the house. That's why I'm not playing Blue's Clues no more. Goodbye!" Blue held a container that said potassium cyanide. She twisted the lid and dipped her tongue on the potassium and swallowed the whole container. She twitched and jiggled for five seconds. It was no use, Blue collapsed to the floor, looking at the ceiling. Everyone saw what happened. Steve looked at Blue's dead body. The next scene showed a title card saying on Sunday. They held a funeral for Blue. "Blue is always a good friend. She would stay in dog heaven, cause she is cute, funny and nice." said Steve. Everyone said goodbye to Blue. The coffin went inside the ground. Later Steve puts two blue flowers on the grave. The next scene cuts to a time card saying 5 days later. It cuts to Steve reading the newspaper when he heard a knock on the door. It was Miranda. She sat on Steve's lap. "It was sad that Blue died." said Miranda. "Yeah. It was." said Steve. They were kissing but Mr. Salt came in the scene. "Hey Steve. Mrs. Pepper, Paprika and I are going on vacation. We'll be back for 90 days." "Okay." said Steve. And he and Miranda kept on kissing. The screen stayed black for a while. I was about to eject the VHS until faded to white read three days later. It showed Tickety Tock in the bedroom. She was trying to look for Steve until she noticed some clothes were on the floor. She found some people that were Steve's age. They were men and women outside. "They looked nudity!" screamed Tickety Tock. She found Steve and Miranda talking and kissing. Tickety ended up puking all over the floor and the picture ended with a distorted static and went to pitch black. The episode ends and there wasn't no end credits on this VHS whatsoever. The VHS came out fully not rewind and look crazy. I got done eating my food and I took a nap after that and it was the most nuttiest video I've seen in my life. I was in my room, being confused about the episode. I called Traci Paige Johnson and asked her about the episode. "Hello. Can I help you?" Said Ms. Johnson. "Hi. Do you know a blue's clues episode called Blue's Suicide?" She was quiet for a second. "Yeah. Me and my friends made that episode cause there was a person who loves suicide and sexual stuff." "Okay. But I think the episode is strange." I said. But some reason there was no answer. "Johnson. Johnson." It didn't sound like she hang up. But then a scary voice was heard. "I killed her! Now I'm going to get you Derek." What the hell?!?! I suddenly ran out of the room. I hide in a large cardboard box so the scary voice won't be looking for me. If you ever across a VHS said Blue's Suicide, do not watch it or it will make you sick as a dog. Category:Lost Stuff